Wireless mesh networks are gaining popularity because wireless infrastructures are typically easier and less expensive to deploy than wired networks. The wireless mesh networks typically include wired gateways that are wirelessly connected to wireless nodes, or wirelessly connected directly to client devices. Many wireless nodes can collectively provide a wireless mesh, in which client devices can associate with any of the wireless nodes.
Routing paths can be selected between the nodes of the mesh network according to one or more of many possible routing selection procedures. The routing paths provide a path for data flow between a client device associated with the wireless mesh network and a gateway of the mesh network. The gateway can be wire connected to a wired network which is connected, for example, to the internet. Due to the possibility of changing locations of the wireless nodes, and due to the typically changing link qualities of wireless connections, the best quality routing path available can vary with time. Additionally, wireless clients typically roam from one wireless node to another wireless node.
Peer-to-peer (that is, client device to client device communication within the wireless network) communications requires additional requirements of the mesh network. That is, client devices can communicate with each others through the mesh network as peers. This peer-to-peer communication puts additional demands on the routing through wireless mesh networks.
It is desirable to have a method and apparatus for operating a wireless network that can accommodate for client devices and wireless nodes that roam within the wireless network, and accommodates peer-to-peer communications.